Ahkatheria (DM)
Ahkatheria '''(34958 - 36685), better known as the '''Eternal Queen of the Seven Cities, and amongst certain religious circles as the Adversary, was in life a powerful Dark witch and sorceress who ruled over an area of the ancient Al-Antidian throne-world. She was the wife of Anipheon IX, and is widely believed to have been the one to corrupt her husband's mind, dragging him into madness and cruelty. She had two children with Anipheon, the eldest called Nergal, while the youngest was called Anipheon after his father. Eventually, both Ahkatheria and her husband were defeated during the Third War of Righteousness, their opposition being led by Cloteias, who ascended to the Alluvial Throne as Cloteias III. However, Ahkatheria's nucleus managed to survive her physical death and did not pass onto death. With this, at least two cults dedicated to her came to exist in modern-day Earth, with the intent of resurrecting her. She was also amongst the first documented Dark wizards in history. Biography Early life Not much is known about Ahkatheria's early life. It is known that she was born into the magical caste of Al-Antidian society, and rose to become a scholar at the service of the King of Varandill Aanor. According to legend, she was famed for her beauty and soon gathered the attention of one of the king's sons, who had been given authorization from his father to approach the scholar. However, she denied all the advances, and eventually the king demanded the submission of Ahkatheria to his son. In retaliation, she unleashed her power on the entire royal family of Varandill and took control of the city. The priests quickly recognized her rule and proclaimed her as the Queen of Varandill Aanor. The events surrounding her ascension to the throne of Varandill Aanor are shrouded in myth and fiction, but it is undisputed that she was a commoner that rose to become queen in her own right. The Queen of the Seven Cities Soon after her ascension, her rule was challenged by other rulers of surrounding cities. Knowing that soon enough war would be waged against her, the new queen decided to take action first and conquered the surrounding six city-states, becoming known as the Queen of the Seven Cities. It was during the coronation of Anipheon IX that she met her future husband, who was immediately taken by her beauty and charm. She allowed him to court her, and after an unknown period of time, Ahkatheria married Anipheon IX. Later life and death She and Anipheon eventually had a son called Nergal, the boy being mostly raised by his mother, as Anipheon became too much focused on his secret project. She also became in charge of the administration of the empire, gathering much negative criticism from other rulers under Anipheon, many presenting petitions to the Divine Sovereign to remove her from the administration. During this period, she and Anipheon had a final child, who was given the name of his father. Eventually, the Third War of Righteousness saw the fall of the Eighth Dynasty and the death of both Anipheon IX and the Eternal Queen, the fate of their son unknown. Post-mortem While her physical body was killed, her Nucleus survived and managed to remain on the mortal realm for countless millennia, surviving even the Great Cataclysm which destroyed the Al-Antidian Empire. During the Helladic period of ancient Greece, a dark wizard known as Herpo the Foul fell under the control of the Eternal Queen and started a cult with the goal of resurrecting the ancient witch. His efforts failed and Herpo was killed, but due to his horcrux, he was resurrected centuries later and restarted the cult, failing once more and meeting his final death at the hands of Ioannes Anemas. This victory was short lived, as the remnants of the cult survived, and it soon fell under the control of an individual known as the Professor, intended on continuing the work of Herpo and seeking the resurgence of the Eternal Queen. The cult, known as the Consortium, was soon discovered by the Empire, leading to a new conflict amongst the two factions. Magical abilities and skills Seen as a demonic and evil messianic figure in the Aenean religion, the Eternal Queen was in her time one of the most powerful magic users, and remains to this date the most powerful Dark wizard to ever live. Despite this, some wizards consider Voldemort to hold this position, despite the fact that the Dark wizard himself is nothing but a servant of the Eternal Queen. The fact that she managed to survive the Great Cataclysm that came millennia after her defeat was a mere testament of her power. *'Dark Arts': Known in history as one of the first major practitioners of the Dark Arts, Ahkatheria held a great amount of knowledge and power in this area of magic. Appearances *''Dominus Mundi'' Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Kings of Varandill Category:Immortal or near-Immortal characters Category:Wizards Category:Dark wizards Category:Antagonists Category:Consorts of the Divine Sovereign of Al-Antidia Category:Accusers in the Aenean faith Category:First Bronzean dynasty Category:Murderers Category:Dominus Mundi articles